Euphemia
Euphemia is a song by the band Area 11, which debuted on their EP Blackline as the first track. It was the first song the band wrote, and was one of the reasons the band was formed. It was re-recorded for their debut album All The Lights In The Sky, where it appears as the third track. The song's lyrics make heavy reference to the anime Code Geass. About The song details the events concerning Euphemia li Britannia, whom it was named for, from the 22nd and 23rd episodes of the first season of Code Geass, from the perspective of the main character, Lelouch. The Japanese phrase ‘mou oshimai da’ translates into both ‘it’s hopeless’ and ‘it’s already doomed’. Both translations fit in context, though reference different events. It's original name was "Blood Stained Euphy" after the title of the 22nd episode of the first season of Code Geass. When it was rerecorded for All The Lights In The Sky, the intro was moved into the end of Vectors, however, this has since been reversed for all subsequent releases (All the Lights In the Sky 「COMPLETE」). Lyrics As I looked into the burning sky, A tear forming in my eye Memories of fallen dreams And all those that have died. Demons are possessing me. Robbed of my eternity. A cloud of ash that pierced the night; I feel my hate take flight. I’m choking on my own words and I’m scared of backing down Because the hope within us all Is up in flames. Twisted by my warring conscience, The situation’s pushing onwards. Genocide Forever taints your name. This can’t be, was this me? I think I’ve lost control. I caused this, I forced this, Can I continue on? I have caused this, I have forced this. I caused this, I forced this, I caused this. Mou oshimai da. Betrayed by trust, forever left to scream. Oh hold me closely and die in my arms, And then take this secret with you, And then take this secret with you. I became your puppet master, As you stared into my eyes, Then stood and watched in horror A s you ordered them to die. This could be my last solution, And all good victories Come with a price. Mou oshimai da. Betrayed by trust, forever left to scream. Oh hold me closely and die in my arms, And then take this secret with you, And then take this secret with you. Mou oshimai da. Betrayed by trust, forever left to scream. Oh hold me closely and die in my arms, And then take this secret with you, And then take this secret with you. Just take my secret with you! The Synth Rhythm The synthesizer pattern at the end of the intro follows an unusual pattern. Listening to it closely, the first two times around the rhythm consists of one pattern, and then it changes. On the repeat, this is different. This has been tapped out to try and see if there is some sort of hidden morse code or similar message, but results came up negative so far. Trivia *Euphemia became the outro music to the Yogscast's "BlueXephos" YouTube channel after a copy of Blackline EP found its way into Lewis Brindley's hands. *The Yogscast's version of the song is symphonic and consists only of the original intro (which is now the outro to 'Vectors') *For the ATLITS version, Luke Owens performs a guest solo. *When Euphemia doesn't have the intro on it it is 3:40 and when Vectors has the intro it is 4:46. When the intro is added onto Euphemia it is 4:46 and Vectors is 3:40. Commentary Track Category:All the lights in the sky Category:Music Category:Area 11 Category:Lyrics Category:Blackline Category:Song